lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 001
Our story begins on a vast island, where diverse races, and cultures live together, Hexagon Island. It all started five years ago, night after night, humans were attacked by assailants that looked like Demons. For unknown reasons, the Demons absorbed the souls of the humans and did not hesitate at the thought of genocide. As the Demon population grew, it became known that they were once human. This gave rise to the new word Deman, a combination of Demon and Human, to classify this new race. They have been referred to as Demans ever since. The government were powerless to stop the tyranny of the Demans, as more lost their lives. One thing the Demans had no immunity for was sunlight, and so the government built a sunlight city to protect a select few, known as The Hexagon Field. A young man is walking along the street, eating a sandwich. As he adjusts his cap, he thinks it's really hot. As he looks down to take another bite of his sandwich, he feels a few droplets of water against his face. He wonders if it's about to rain, when suddenly he's hit by a tidal wave of water, pushing him slightly off balance, knocking his hat off. Rano looks to see where the water came from, and notices a strange man standing before him, soaking wet. Rano braces himself for what's to come, recognising the strange man, from a previous encounter. The strange man, has a trail of water behind him, and is looking down at the ground. He raises his head, as water continually drops from him. Rano puts a hand to his ear, to make out what the strange man is trying to say. The strange man raises his head and glares at Rano, telling him, 'Shinee's back'^. Rano is awoken by the sounds of sirens coming from his alarm clock, revealing the entire scene to be a recurring dream. The alarm continues at volume, until a voice tells him to get up. The young man thinks about the dream, then asks Dr. Jin Young-sam the guy on the alarm, what he's doing. Young-sam is surprised, Rano woke up. Rano hits the alarm with his pillow, exclaiming Young-sam scared him to death. Young-sam is sitting and his computer, he smiles, saying it's better that he's alert, since it's time to hunt. Rano puts on his jacket and asks Young-sam for the location. Young-sam tells him there are three Demans walking towards the entrance on the 6th corner of Hexagon Field. As Rano puts on his gloves and holsters his gun, Young-sam informs him a girl is also being chased, before asking Rano if he wants him to come along. Rano replies he doesn't. A young girl is running from an unseen enemy. She reaches the entrance of Hexagon Field and bangs on the door, asking if there's anyone there, to help her. Two guards arrive at the entrance, as the young girl continues to bang on the door. She asks them to open the door, since they're coming after her. One of the guards is shocked to see a human outside the field. His companion is less phased, stating that there are humans outside the field as well. The first guard is sympathetic saying at this hour she's in danger. His companion dismisses his concern asking if he wants him to open the door for her, a human who doesn't have Hexagon Field citizenship. The first guard backs down, as the girl cries in terror for the guards to help her, and to open the door. The second guard, speaks to the young girl through an intercom, warning her to stay away from the door, adding this is a Hexagon Field citizen protection area, and if she doesn't leave, they will impose a fine for obstruction of justice. The girl pleads with them, until a hand grabs hold of her and pulls her back. The Deman is pleased to have caught up with the girl. The Demans surround the terrified girl as the guards watch the scene. The first guard is shocked to see they really are Demans. The second guard replies that would've happened to them as well if they'd opened the door, adding that girl's soul will be absorbed. The first guard is shivering as the Deman bites into the girl's neck, trying to suck out her soul. The first guard is sickened seeing a human torn apart in front of his eyes. A bullet hits the Deman feasting on the girl's soul, square in the head. The Deman drops the girl and falls back before bursting into flames. The other Demans turn to see Rano, who tells the Deman meal time is over, calling him a dirtbag. Rano rides at the Demans on his motorbike, knocking them both off balance. The fat Deman shouts Rano killed his Elizabeth. Rano turns the bike around and rides back, kicking the fat Deman in the face. The skinny Deman tries to run away, but Rano grabs his gun and shoots the Deman several times, causing him to burst into flames like the earlier Deman. Rano turns to the fat Deman, asking if he's still alive. The Deman looks at Rano, as Rano looks for something in his pocket. Rano pulls out a picture of a young girl and asks the Deman if he knows her. The Deman refuses to tell Rano, since he killed his Elizabeth. Rano having no further use for the Deman kills him. Rano picks up the unconscious girl and heads towards his motorbike. The guards are confused at the scene they've just witnessed, while the first guard is a nervous wreck. Rano looks at the two guards, asking if they're carrying Flame Rifles, and if that's the case then why would they stand there and watch. The first guard shivers, as the second guard thinks not everybody can fight three Demans off with a gun and wonders if he's the Deman Hunter, he's heard of. The second guard, questions if people call him Rano, and whether he goes around saving people. The guard smiles telling Rano, that not all Demans are the same, and not to get too ahead of himself, if he were to encounter a Deman like Ares. Rano gives the guards the middle finger before riding off on his motorcycle with the unconscious girl. ^'Translator's Note:' :Shinee's back: This is a reference to the song 'Sherlock' by K-Pop band Shinee (pronounced 'Shiny'), in which the band members repeatedly whisper the words 'Shinee's back', several times as part of the introduction to the song. This doesn't have any relevance to the story, and is never mentioned again, so can be taken as the author's sense of humour. Category:Chapters Category:Season 01